winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes
|names = Superheroes (English) Magia Di Winx (Italian) |album = |track = |focus = Winx Club |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Winx Are Back |next = Love and Pet}}Superheroes is the closing song of the Specials, Season 3 (in Nickelodeon's version only), and Season 4 (in both Nickelodeon's and Cinélume's version). It is also a song in Winx Club in Concert. Lyrics |-|English= Wake up! She wakes up It's early in the morning She looks around Everyone else's still asleep An empty dream It's there where they're living Wake up now! Your life has just begun Remember when You used to be a dreamer And you could see The fairies and the angels Nothing has changed Magic's still inside you Believe in this And it will be all around I will never leave you alone I am by your side We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Just make a wish Don't need a falling star It will come true If you open up your heart You've always known you really are a fairy Take to the sky Show me your inner light Make the people smile again We can heal their hearts We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life If for one moment we thought as one You could see how beautiful we are We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life |-|Italian= Ending Wake up! Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Believix Questa è la magia di Winx Full Wake up! Ci sono cose che non puoi spiegare Quell'armonia così particolare Parlo di voi , le mie migliori amiche Nessuno mai potrà dividerci Supererò tutte le mie paure E crescerò Sarò una fata migliore Insieme noi una sola luce E' questo che fa battere il mio cuore Sono qui vicino a te Non ti lascio mai Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Ora lo so Quel dono dentro al cuore E' la magia che ci fa trasformare Parlo di noi, sei mie migliori amiche Ragazze dai poteri eccezionali Non ci arrenderemo mai Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx per noi E se Il male sembra invincibile Usa tutta la magia che è in te Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Trivia *Nickelodeon only uses the first part of the chorus. *This song is the third and final Cinélume closing song to be heard of the Winx Club series. **The first one is The Girls of the Winx Club of the first and second seasons. **The second one is If You're a Winx of the third season. *This song is the first Nickelodeon closing song to be heard of the Winx Club series. **The second one is Underwater Mission of the fifth season. **The third and to date last one is Living the Magic of the sixth season. *This song is the third and to date last closing song to be the closing song of more than one season. **The first one is We Are the Winx (since 4Kids' dub began one year before Cinélume's). **The second one is The Girls of the Winx Club. *This song is one of three closing songs for season one, this one being from Nickelodeon's dub. **The other two songs are We Are the Winx of the 4Kids's dub and The Girls of the Winx Club of the Cinélume's dub. *This song is one of three closing songs for season two, this one being from Nickelodeon's dub. **The other two songs are We Are the Winx of the 4Kids's dub and The Girls of the Winx Club of the Cinélume's dub. *This song is one of three closing songs for season three, this one being from Nickelodeon's dub. **The other two songs are We Are the Winx of the 4Kids's dub and If You're a Winx of the Cinélume's dub. *Its 4Kids' counterpart for seasons one, two and three closing song is We Are the Winx (Instrumental). *This song is the first closing song to not have the word "Winx" in the title. **The second closing song is Underwater Mission. **The third and to date last closing song is Living the Magic. *In a 2017 interview, Elisa Rosselli stated that Superheroes was her favorite non-transformation song in the Winx Club franchise. Videos English Italian TV Movies Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Season 3 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Specials Songs Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs